Currently, developers may assemble applications within a “container.” The contents of the container (e.g., applications) may then be copied into an image file, which can later be used to create an exact duplicate of the container from which the image was created. Once the image is created, operations to build another container from that image, and the container commands, such as to run, start, stop, commit and search, are the same regardless of the container contents.
Images can be instantiated into containers on a system, such as a Linux® system. The distributed content in these images may have licensing restrictions, including licensing terms that require compensation to licensors when such content is distributed, such as when an image of the contents of the container is copied or distributed to another container. However, there is not currently a means for enforcing the licensing restrictions when distributing the content in the containers, including enforcement of payment to the licensor upon distributing the content in the containers.